


the lies we tell our loved ones

by Alexsorangeshirt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, undercover detective au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexsorangeshirt/pseuds/Alexsorangeshirt
Summary: When a serial killer is found to be connected to the town of Lavander Lake, Kara is sent on an undercover assignment to investigate the town and its inhabitants. She gets a job as a bartender at Lena Luthor's hotel and restaurant. As Kara investigates, she slowly becomes enamored with Lena. When Lena's life is threatened, Kara is forced to reveal her identity and face Lena.





	the lies we tell our loved ones

Lena bit the end of her pen as she reached into the back of the bar cabinet, searching for any lost bottles of liquor she needed to account for on the monthly inventory check. The Lavender Grill had a full bar which meant, inventory was a multiple hour process and Lena hated it. Inventory was a monotonous task that had her crouching on the bar floor for hours. It usually wasn’t her responsibility, but today necessity forced her to undertake the task.

“You still haven’t heard anything from Ter?” Tess asked. Tess was the head chef of the lavender grill and Lena’s good friend. Like everyone else, Tess was worried about their missing bartender.

Lena sighed, “No. Not a thing since Tuesday. It has got me worried, but we need another bartender. I can’t keep stepping in for him and I can’t keep making Troy do all of Terry’s shifts. We need another bar-tender.”

While Lena was not much for emotional displays, she was truly concerned about Terry. The man had worked as a bartender at Lavender Lodge for 3 years. He wasn’t always on time, but he’d never missed a shift. During his unexpected 5- day absence, Lena had been forced to make the other bartender, Troy, cover some of his shifts. Lena had also been forced to step in, as a 60-hour work week wasn’t fair to Troy. She couldn’t do that to her employee.

As owner and manager of The Lavender Lodge and connected Lavender Grill, Lena didn’t have the time to waste behind a bar. It was a small operation, only about 25 employees between the lodge and grill, but Lena didn’t have another experienced bartender who could take over for Terry. Meaning Lena needed a new bartender and she needed one now. 

“So, you think this girl is going to work out.” Tess asked. The two of them where doing inventory while waiting for a potential new bartender to come interview.

“It would be premature to say,” Lena replied. “I’ve never met her. Sheriff Buck called me yesterday and said he had a girl to replace Terry. Apparently, she’s a family friend or something of the equivalent. He sent her in for an interview and if she seems appropriate, I’ll imagine she’ll be the new bartender.” Lena sighed. “I don’t know what other choices I have.”

“Sherriff Buck recommended her?” Tess’s eyes widened in surprise. “Never heard of him doing something like that for a friend.” Like Lena, Tess had known Sherriff Buck since she was young. He was a kind man but wasn’t known to do elaborate favors on behalf of friends. Preferred people to do the work themselves.

“He did this time. He said her name was Kara Danvers and he was very complimentary on her Martini.”

Tess laughed. “The Sherriff has never had a martini is his damn life, how’s he supposed to know what a good martini is?” Lena smiled. Jess was right. Sheriff Buck was more of a beer man and Lena’s never seen him drink clear alcohol.

The conversation was cut short when the door to the restaurant opened. Looking over, Lena saw a woman walking toward them. She wore a black leather jacket over dark jeans and a tucked in V-neck. Her hair was long, blonde, and styled into waves. As she got closer, Lena noticed her eyes. They were a light blue that complimented her clear skin. Rationally, Lena knew that beauty was just a matter of geometric symmetry. Lena found this women incredibility symmetrical.

The women smiled and said, “Hi, I’m here to see Lena Luther about a bartending job?”

“That would be me.” Lena said as she offered a handshake. “You must be Ms. Danvers?”

“That’s me.” The women grinned. “But please call me Kara. Ms. Danvers is my mother.” She joked.

“Very well, Kara this is Tess Evans. She’s the head chef here at The Lavender Grill.”

“Nice to meet you Tess. I’ve already heard you make a damn good burger and I hope to try it sometime.” Kara shook Tess’s hand. “I love me a good burger.”

Lena noted that Kara wouldn’t win any points for correct grammar. Luckily for her, bartending didn’t require a PHD in English.

“My burger is best in town. No doubt about that.” Tess replied.

“Glad to hear. Always easier to sell more beer if a great burger is coming out with it.” Kara turned back to Lena and said, “The sheriff said you would like to ask me some questions?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Lena replied and gestured for Kara to take a seat on the bar stool. It was only 3pm so there weren’t many patrons in the restaurant. Kara sat down and took off her leather jacket.

“Fire away.” Kara smiled again. Looking quite comfortable and confident.

“Could you please tell me about your bartending experience.” Lena asked.

“I’ve been bartending for about 8 years. I’ve done it all over the place. Was in New York for a while, Denver, Ashville, and even Hawaii for about year. I’ve worked in Dive Bars, Country Clubs, Tourist Traps, and your average mom and pop shops.”

“Could I inquire why you’ve moved around so much.” Lena asked. Genuinely curious.

“Mainly because I wanted to see the world. I don’t have any family, so I’m not tied to any one place.” Kara paused but a moment later added, “But, I’m getting older and I want to find a home to settle down in and that’s why I’m in Lavender Cove.”

Looking at Kara, Lena couldn’t imagine that Kara felt old. Smile lines were just beginning to show and Lena couldn’t detect any crow’s feet peeking out from her eyes. In fact, Kara looked more like a shampoo model than a small-town bartender.

“Why in the world would you want to make a home in Lavender Cove. It’s a small town with small minded people. Were two hours from the nearest big city. We don’t even have a Walmart. It’s not exactly New York or Hawaii.” Tess asked.

“I’ve always liked small towns. Plus, I love to Kayak, paddleboard, hike; all the outdoor activities. So Lavender Cove seemed like a good a place as any.” Kara smiled, “And I know it’ll be difficult, but I’ll somehow manage to survive without a Walmart.”

“Alright. Well, given your experience with bartending, I imagine you must know how to make a decent margarita?” Lena asked. It was something Lena’s father had told her to ask all bartenders, apparently, people often claimed to have experience but didn’t know margarita from a Martini.

Kara studied Lena face. As if determining if the question was serious or in jest. Kara sat up, leaned in on her elbows, and said, “Would you like me make you a margarita and you can judge for yourself? It’s a little early for it, but ya’ll are technically in charge? Right”

“Yes please! Make me a margarita please.” Tess answered for Lena. Obviously finding Kara entertaining.

“And how do ya’ll like your margaritas?”

“I like’em sour. Lena likes them sweet.” Tess answered. Kara smiled at Lena. Her blue eyes twinkling.

“May I step behind the bar please?” The way she said it almost made it seem like she was flirting.

“Oh...of course.” The women traded places. Lena and Tess took seats at the bar, while Kara found everything she needed. Kara was obviously comfortable behind a bar, just pausing every once and a while to locate an item she needed.

Once finished Kara placed two salted, garnished glasses before them and said, “Here you go. Two lovely Margaritas for two lovely ladies. Enjoy.”

Tess took a sip. “Damn, ok wow. Lena if you don’t hire her and force her to make me one of these every day, I’m going to quit.” She winked at Kara.

“I’ll trade you one for one of your famous burgers.” Kara replied before turning to Lena, “You like it?” She studied Lena’s face as she asked the question.

Lena, in general, was not a fan of margaritas. They were too sour and never did much other than make her reach for a glass of water. But Lena had to admit that Kara’s margarita wasn’t average. It was sour, but the sharp bite that usually killed them never came. Instead, her margarita ended with a sweetness that was almost akin to lemonade. Lena loved it. Still, she didn’t want to seem too eager.

She met Kara’s eyes. “It’s tolerable.”

Christy rolled her eyes, “Lena usually hates margaritas, so since she hasn’t told you it’s disgusting, that means she likes it.” Kara raised her eyebrows and gave Lena a questioning look.

“Fine. I enjoy it.”

Kara laughed and pumped her fist at the response. Lena found the childish action rather endearing.

“Good enough for her to be our new bartender?” Tess asked. Obviously, complete sold on Kara.

Lena thought about going through the rest of her interview questions but realized that if Tess was sold on Kara, it likely wouldn’t matter. Regardless, if Kara won Tess over this easily, she obviously had the people skills to keep customers happy.

“Can you be here for a training shift tomorrow at 3.”

*******

The next day, Lena was waiting in the bar for Kara to arrive. Using the spare time to catch up on confirming reservations for the lodge. She planned for Kara to have 2-3 days of training before, being sent off on her own. Even if Kara had some years of experience behind a bar, she still needed to get familiar with the POS and Menu of The Lavender Grill.

Kara walked in 10 minutes to 3. She wore the same leather jacket as yesterday, but this time wore black skinny pants instead of jeans. Part of her untamed hair was also gathered in a knot at the back of her head, but some curls still hung down to frame her face. Logically, Lena knew that having such an attractive new bartender would help the bar. Hopefully, Kara would be a good fit for the bar and the community. 

“Hey, Lena.” Kara greeted as she approached.

“Good afternoon, Kara. How are you today?” Lena asked politely.

“Just peachy.” Kara said. “Itching to get started though.”

“Alright, let's get started then. Let’s set the bar and then I’ll show you the POS system.” Lena paused before adding, “But first you need to put on the uniform. Your pants are fine, but I’ve got a Polo shirt with the logo on it for you to wear.” She tossed Kara the shirt.

“Good lord, you people really do have an affinity for purple.” Kara said as she caught the purple polo shirt.

“This is the Lavender Grill, which is part of the Lavender Lodge, which is in the town of Lavender Cove, on Lake Lavender. I fear you must get accustomed to purple rather quickly if you want to live here.”

Kara shrugged. “Well it’s a good thing, I look great in any color.” Kara winked before asking, “Where can I change?”

Lena gave her directions to the bathroom and Kara went to change her shirt. When she reemerged, Lena had to admit that none of her other employees pulled off the purple polo quite like Kara. Her skin set off the shirt’s vibrant color while the tight fit showed off Kara’s fitness level. Her broad shoulders and toned arms filled out the shirt perfectly.

The two women spent the next half hour setting the bar for the evening shift. It was mostly just Lena telling Kara were all the supplies were kept. They got ice from the kitchen, fruit from the walk-in, and set up the juice and mixes. As the restaurant wait-staff arrived for the evening shift, Lena made the necessary introductions. She introduced Kara to the servers and other kitchen staff. Kara was all smiles and jokes through the introductions and seemed to be able to remember everyone’s name with ease. In short, the staff found Kara charming.

As the night wore on, it seemed Kara was intent on learning the names of patrons, as well as staff. So far, Kara had engaged the few people sitting at the bar in conversations about the town, saying she wanted to know her new home better.

“Mr. Daniels, can I get you another beer?” Kara asked. He still had a quarter of a glass left, but Kara seemed intent on making sure no one had an empty glass in front of them.

When Mr. Daniels nodded his head, Kara poured him another Lager from the tap. She made sure the foam wasn’t excessive, before setting it down on the bar.

“So, Mr. Daniels how long have you lived in Lavender Cove,” Kara asked. Leaning against the bar top.

“Grew up here. Haven’t left in 58 years.” Mr. Daniels was regular of the bar and seemed to know almost everything about everyone.

“The town must have a special sort of charm if you’ve hung around that long. Most people high-tail it out of their home town the moment they get the chance. You must love it here.” Kara replied, encouraging Mr. Daniels to talk more.

“I just don’t know anywhere else and can’t imagine leaving now. This town kinda gets a hold on you and doesn’t let you leave it behind.” Mr Daniels gestured to Lena, “Like Lena, she made it out of this place for a good while but found her way back.”

Kara turned her head and looked at Lena, who had been putting glasses away as she listened to their conversation

“You left Lavender Lake?” Kara asked. Her eyes studied Lena’s face intently.

“Momentarily. Long enough to finish my college degree and start grad school.” Lena responded.

“What did you study?” Kara seemed genuinely interested.

“In undergrad, I studied English and History. I got 2 years into a history doctorate before returning home.” Lena braced herself for the inevitable question as to why she returned home. It never came.

“I love myself a good history nerd.” Kara winked brazenly.

Normally, Lena would have been flattered at having such a beautiful woman flirt with her, but Lena found two reasons not to enjoy it. One reason was that Lena was Kara’s boss and it was thus inappropriate for Kara to flirt with her. The reason Lena hadn’t confronted it was that Kara seemed to flirt with everyone. Since Kara’s flirtations weren’t solely fixed on her, Lena found she didn’t want to address it. Especially since Kara’s flirtations had earned her large tips throughout the night.

“Gosh Darn it!” Kara’s cursed. She was trying to pour a beer, but the tap started sputtering.

“I think the Keg’s tapped,” Kara said as she tried the Tap handle again. Only a load sputtering foam coming out. Kara turned to Lena, “Where’s your keg room?”

“You have to go through the kitchen, I’ll show you.”

Kara followed Lena through the kitchen and waited while she opened the door to the keg room. The cold air of the room made Lena shiver.

“The Lager was the one that blew,” Kara said as they entered the cooler. “Do you see another keg?”

“Right here.” The Lager was the only pony keg in the cooler, so it was much easier to find. Kara nodded and stepped up onto the other kegs to get to the right position. Lena watched as she used her weight to maneuver the new keg into place. The strain of the effort showed off Kara’s toned arms while her polo shirt became untucked and rode up her back. Lena bit her lip at the exposed skin, then turned away, feeling slightly guilty for looking.

“Where does this go?”

Lena turned around and saw Kara holding the empty keg.

“Leave it by the door, I’ll have Max take care of it tomorrow”

“Max?” Kara asked as she turned and placed the keg on the floor. Lena tried to avoid looking at where her as her shirt still wasn’t tucked in. Exposing small strips of skin that reminded her how long she had gone without sex.

“Essentially, he acts as the town handy-man. Does all the little odd jobs for people. He takes care of all our kegs and recycling. I also pay him to wash the outside windows once a month and I believe he’s a part-time dog-walker.” Lena said as they headed back to the bar.

“Sounds like an interesting guy. How long has he lived here?” Kara asked nonchalantly. Lena found the question odd and had noticed Kara ask quite a few odd or unnecessary questions throughout the night. Questions that had uninteresting answers to them. Lena pushed the thought aside.

“He has lived here his whole life. I believe he is in his 40s.” Lena responded.

Kara looked as if she was going to ask another question, but a customer interrupted before she could do so.

***

Kara pulled off the polo shirt as soon as she walked in the door to her little temporary house. She tossed it to the floor, it had felt too tight and she made a mental note to ask for a larger size tomorrow.

The first day of work at the bar had been fairly easy. It never got too busy and Lena was always there if she had a question. Kara had even had a little fun, it was a nice change of pace compared to her other work assignments. Kara groaned as she realized she would have to put off taking a shower. Jonn wanted her to record notes from her day, the moment she was home. Kara flopped down on her couch before opening her laptop to transcript her mental notes of the day.

As soon as Kara dated the entry, her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID she saw that it was Winn, her contact with the bureau. Since Kara was on a 3-month undercover assignment, Winn was the one she was to keep in regular contact with.

“How did you know I was home?” Kara asked as soon as she answered.

“I get notified when you make edits to your notes.”

“It’s a bit creepy, Winn.” Kara added.

“You’re just going to have to get over it, then.” Winn paused before asking, “How was the first day, do you have any names for me to run?”

“Not yet. I’m still trying to get a feel for the town and the people. I had my first shift at the bar today and learned a lot about the town. I’ll press more deeply as time goes.” Kara debated telling him about the Max guy that Lena had mentioned. She hadn’t met the man yet, but she felt she should look into him. 

“Ok, good. Listen, I also wanted to tell you that the ME’s office finished the autopsy of Mr. Feikman. I emailed it to you but as presumed, he died by strangulation. But we were able to confirm that his wedding band was missing. It seems the only thing taken from the body.” Winn added.

John Feikman had been the latest in at a series of similar murders all thought to be committed by the same person. A team in New York was still working to flesh out the history, but at least 4 murders in the past 3 years had been attributed to the same man.

While none of the murders had been solved, all of the victims had some sort of connection with Lavender Cove. The first women had been killed in Lavender cove about 3 years ago and she was found on a hiking trail outside the town. The FBI didn’t investigate as it was deemed a county case and there was no talk of a potential serial killer. A year after the first victim, a second victim was found strangled on a trail in central park, New York. Both of the victims wedding rings had been stolen and both bodies had been moved after death.

The third victim was found on the beltline trail in Atlanta. Just as the others, the body had been moved and he was missing his wedding band. The 4th victim, Mr Feikman, was found about 2 weeks ago. He was found on a trail outside of Denver, his wedding ring gone, and his body had been moved.

It was Mr. Frikman’s murder that drew more attention from the FBI. A database had linked Mr. Finkman’s murder with similar murders from around the country. Upon further investigation, it was found that all the victims were connected to Lavender Lake. Which is how Kara found herself in the small town.

“I also haven’t found anything on Terry Gill. He’s just disappeared, no sign of him on the interwebs.” Winn added. Terry Gill’s disappearance had only solidified the fact that investigation was needed into Lavender Lake. It seemed like fate when Kara found herself taking Terry’s job in his absence.

“Ok. Let me know if you find something but I’ve got to go. I still need to transcript my mental notes, read the report you sent me, and shower before I go to bed.” Kara told Winn.

“Ok but Kar?”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful. If Gill turns up dead that means this guy has killed 2 people in the span of a few weeks. He might be getting bolder.”

“I get stabbed once and suddenly you’re going soft on me?” Kara joked. Winn had been Kara’s handler on her last few undercover ops, including one where she had been stabbed. Over time they had grown to be good friends and had built a strong foundation of trust.

“Your sister would have my head if anything happens to you. I don’t plan to ensure wrath than I can’t handle.” Winn explained.

“Alex isn’t that scary.” Kara laughed. “Alright, I gotta go. Tell Alex and James I said hi.”

Kara hung up the phone and turned back to her computer. An empty page staring at her from the dull light of the screen. Kara still had notes to the transcript, an autopsy report to read, and a shower to take, and she was scheduled to work tomorrow. It was going to be a long night.

***

“Another martini for Ms. Tandy and another Manhattan for Mr. Tandy.” Kara said as she sat the drinks down.

It was just after 8 o'clock and the lavender grill was beginning to slow down. It was a blessing that the bar only stayed open until 9 pm and wasn’t like the college bars she worked at in college. Although it was only her 4th day, Kara knew she would get out by about 10:30 each night. Which wasn’t terrible.

Kara did feel bad for Lena, however. The poor woman was forced to stay up with her until she finished her closing duties. Which just meant Kara called her to come and lock the restaurant before she left. Usually, Lena was in her office located in the lodge portion of the building, so it was a short trip. But still, it meant Lena had to stay awake until Kara was ready to lock up.

After Kara’s first night, Lena had basically just left Kara to run the bar. If Kara had questions, the other servers or kitchen staff would answer them. Lena had appeared in the bar a few scattered times, but she mainly seemed busy with the other aspects of owning and managing the Lavender Lodge and Grill.

“Kara! Glad to see you still have your first few days! I was convinced I’d scared you out of town!”

Kara turned and saw Mike Parks walking over to the bar. Kara had met the man on her second day of work. Mike was local grocery store manager and was more than eager to talk about the town and its residences. He seemed disillusioned with the small town but never spoke about leaving.

“It takes more than some nasty neighbors to scare me away.” Kara laughed as Mike sat down in a bar stool. “Want the Stout again?” She asked.

“Please.”

“One beer, coming right up.” Kara grabbed a glass and pulled the tap.

“So, Kara, how are you liking the town?” Mike asked when Kara sat down his beer and gave him a menu.

Kara laughed, “Well, yesterday I wanted to go see that new Superhero movie, only to realize the nearest movie theater was 2 hours away. Big disappointment. But other than that, it’s been awesome.”

“Do what everyone else does and pirate movies off the internet.” Mike replied before taking a sip of his beer.

“The last time I tried to do that, I accidentally killed the laptop. Not trying that again.” Kara paused before adding,” Oh, but I also met the famous Max. He seems like an odd fellow?”

Max had been on Kara’s radar since Lena mentioned him the first day. Yesterday, she had met the man. He was a short plain-looking guy will curly red hair. While he was odd, Kara couldn’t see anything dangerous about the guy. Still, she thought she’d get some more intel before ruling him out as a suspect.

“Max is one of the town weirdos. Nice guy, but definitely strange.” Mike replied. 

“So, he’s one of the town weirdos? Who would be the others?” Kara asked. Ready to take mental notes on the information. Winn could check up on them later that evening.

“We have few in town. We got Max. That man Gary Tompson. The old witch lady. That strange boy with the hair who I don’t know….Darren Cross…” Mike paused before adding “….and your boss, plus a few others.”

Kara paused, “My boss?”

Mike quieted his voice, “Yeah, Lena Luther is one of the weird ones.”

“How so?” Kara was curious.

“Well…” He ran a hand through his hair, “…she’s just odd. I mean she’s been weird since high school, but it’s gotten worse since she got back from college or whatever it was she was doing. She’s just got this weird way of talking to people, she’s always working, and I don’t think she’s ever dated anyone since high school. I mean, most people in town like her but….she’s just not quite normal if you know what I mean.”

Thinking it over, Kara did find Lena a bit strange sometimes. Her manner of speaking was unique, and her mannerisms could be considered strange. Before Kara could examine her thoughts, further Mike spoke again.

“….and well…a lot of us around town think she’s a lesbian. Not that there is anything wrong with it, but I just wanted to tell you since you work with her.”

Kara rolled her eyes. She should have guessed that the small town would label Lena as ‘weird’ just because she was rumored to be gay. Kara was willing to bet a few of the other people Mike mentioned were also queer but labeled as ‘weird’ by the town for it.

Kara turned back to Mike, “Why would I need to know she’s gay?”

He started to stammer, “Well…you know…you’re an attractive woman so I thought you should know who your boss was.”

“My god, this really is a small town.” Kara replied with a slight shake of her head.

“Oh, come on…I didn’t mean…” Mike started to apologize but Kara moved away. She headed to the other side of the bar to clean some glasses and tidy up. To Mike’s credit, he didn’t bother her as she worked. A few times he seemed like he was going to try to apologize again, but never said anything.

A few minutes later, the object of the disagreement walked into the bar.

“Good evening Kara.” Lena greeted. When she saw Mike she added, “Good evening Mike. Are you enjoying your beer?”

Mike glanced at Kara nervously before saying, “It’s great. Thanks.”

“Wonderful.” Lena turned to Kara, “Kara, I was wondering if I could speak with you a minute?”

“You’re the boss.” Kara replied. “I’m all ears.” 

“I know you were only hired as a bartender for the grill, but I wanted to ask if you would be willing to work a party for me? A group has a small birthday party planned and I need help setting it up and working it. I could have another staff do it, but they want a bar, so I wanted to ask you as you’ve mentioned you’ve done event work before. Of course, your hourly will be significantly upped as you won't be making tips. 

“I can do that. When do you need me?” Kara asked. She leaned against the bar and put her hand on her hips.

“The birthday party is tomorrow, and it would be great if you would help. Another staff member was scheduled but I would rather have you as you know more about event bartending.” Lena explained.

“What time?”

“Could you meet me at the lodge at 10 am? The event doesn’t start until 2 but we will need adequate time to set up.”

“I can do that.” Kara replied.

“Great!” Lena sounded surprised at Kara’s answer. “That will be a huge help.”

“No worries. Glad to help.” Kara replied.

“I really do appreciate it.” Lena smiled before adding, “If you don’t mind, I’m going to finish up some work out here. I’d like to have a drink as finish up.”

Lena pulled a laptop out of her bag before sitting at the bar. Kara imagined that being the owner and manager of the lodge and grill was a busy job. She’d only known Lena a few days but she seemed to spend so much time working.

“Ok then boss, what kind of drink can I get you?”

“A glass of the French Chard, please. It’s my favorite.” Kara pulled down a wineglass and uncorked a bottle.

“So, since you’re my boss that probably means I should give you a larger pour, right?” Kara asked jokingly. “Got to keep my boss happy.” Kara winked.

Part of Kara wondered if she was crossing a line. Lena was technically her boss, so flirting wasn’t appropriate. The added dimension of Kara investigating a serial killer didn’t require any flirting either. Yet, Kara couldn’t help herself. She wanted to make Lena smile.

Lena watched Kara pour the glass of wine before saying, “If my happiness is your main concern then I suggest leaving the bottle.”

Kara’s whole face lit up when she heard the small joke. She’d only known Lena a few days, but Lena hadn’t seemed much of the joking type. Kara was happy to know Lena felt comfortable enough to joke with her.

“Alright then!” Kara laughed, “You’re my type of girl!” Kara grabbed a wine bucket and put the bottle on the table by Lena. She winked at Lena one last time before starting another drink for a server.

The next hour passed easily and the bar winded down. Lena silently completed her work and didn’t invite more conversation. Kara got Mike another beer and engaged him in more conversation with him. He was much more careful with his speech and didn’t bring up the earlier subject.

Just after he paid his tab he said, “Hey, Kara can I ask you something?

“Fire away.” Kara responded.

“Would you want to go to dinner sometime?” Mike asked. Hope plain on his face. “We could go to the city and grab dinner then maybe go to that movie you wanted to see.”

Kara frowned. “Umm…you seem like a nice guy but I’m not looking for a relationship right now.” Kara replied. “I want to get more settled before starting to date anyone.” 

Mike’s face fell slightly but he didn’t give up, “Ok, well maybe in a few months we can have dinner?”

“Maybe.” Kara said curtly. Hoping her tone made her true feelings obvious.

“Ok, I’ll check in later. Have a good night.” Mike said as he got up and headed to the door. Kara felt more at ease when he disappeared from sight.

“He seems to have a lot of faith placed in false hope.”

Surprised to hear her voice, Kara turned and looked at Lena. She was looking up from her computer and met Kara’s eyes.

“Mike. He did not seem to get your subtle rejections.” Lena explained further. She returned to her computer screen.

“Oh” Kara shook her head, “Yeah, I’m hoping that he’ll forget and not ask again. I don’t want to have to tell it to him straight.”

Lena’s brow wrinkled. “Tell him what straight?”

“That I’m not.” Kara deadpanned. With no shame, Kara laughed at her own joke.

“You know puns are generally considered the lowest form of humor.” Lena replied, but Kara could see the amusement on her face.

“Hey,” Kara dramatically pointed a cleaning rag at Lena’s face before continuing, “You insult my puns again and I’ll confiscate your wine bottle.”

“What happened to your concern for my happiness?” Lena challenged.

Kara laughed. “It left along with my self-esteem at your insult to my joke.”

***

“Good Morning, Kara.” Lena greeted. She was glad Kara had agreed to help her set up this private party. It would be easier with someone who had previous experience working party events. Lena was also wrestling with the fact that she felt excited to spend a little time alone with Kara.

The blonde woman was a bit of an enigma. She claimed to have never gone to college, yet her diction and worldly knowledge proved that she was incredibly intelligent. Not many people in town could keep up with Lena in a conversation about history. Yet, in their conversation the previous night Kara had proved herself knowledgeable on everything from the French revolution to the Annexation of Hawaii. Logically, Kara could have learned about history during her period of roaming the globe. In addition, Lena could be considered very judgmental for being impressed that a woman who has little formal education was so well informed about the particularities of the world. Passing judgment on a poorly educated woman was an action her father would take. Lena did not aspire to be anything akin to her father. However, Lena still couldn’t help but wonder if something was amiss.

“Morning boss. So, what can I help you with?” Kara asked. Today, Kara wore her leather jacket again, Lena found she grew more and more fond of the jacket each time she saw it. Kara wore it well.

“It’s a small surprise party for a local family who spends the summer’s here. It’s only about 25-30 people. They only want bar snacks and a bar. Nothing too intensive.” Lena started walking and gestured for Kara to follow after her.

“Only 20-25 people?” Kara asked. Lena guessed she was curious as to why 2 people were needed for such a small party.

“Yes, but the party is on a private island on Lavender Lake. We’ll have to use the boat to set it all up.”

“Oh” Kara's eyes widened. “I’ve never worked a party like that.”

“It’s not especially difficult. Just slightly different as its outside and on an island.” Lena replied very matter-of-factly. They had arrived at the event storage room and Lena unlocked the door. She held the door open for Kara to walk in. The room was filled with various tables, table clothes, and other supplies used for events.

“Ok so tell me what to do boss.”

“We need to load the boat.”

The next hour was spent taking various tables, tablecloths, and other supplies to the dock. It was a lot of work. The tables were heavy, and the two women had to carry the bigger ones together. The dock was only about 200 feet from the lodge, but the trip was still enough to get both women sweating with effort. The supplies then went onto the old boat the lodge owned.

Lena and Kara made light conversation as they worked. Kara asked some questions about the family who was hosting the party and they talked about the other residents of the town. Lena enjoyed speaking with Kara. She was easy to talk too and never seemed to mind silence.

“So, Lena, what is there for there to do for fun in this town?” Kara asked as they tag-teamed carrying a large table to the dock.

Lena blew a stray piece of her hair from her face before saying, “It depends on your interests. If you enjoy nightlife than the closest big cities are about 2 hours away.”

“Yeah, I can’t believe the city is that far away? I mean it's only like 20 miles east so why does it take so long to get there?” Kara asked. The two women carefully placed the table on the boat before heading back to the lodge for another load.

“It’s the lake.” Lena paused to take off her jacket. “To go from Lavender Cove to the city you have to drive about 40 miles down to go around the south side portion of the lake.”

“That’s annoying,” Kara replied. She also took off her leather jacket, revealing the purple polo shirt that looked so good on her. Lena liked the jacket, but the fit of the polo shirt was also pleasing.

“I agree.” Lena added, “A few years ago, the town considered putting in a bridge over a section of the lake. Basically, there this area where the lake is really narrow, so they considered putting in a 2-mile bridge. It would have made the trip from the Lavender Cove to the city only about 25 minutes.”

“So, why didn’t they do it?” Kara asked.

“A few reasons. For one it was expensive, but another reason was that people were afraid the bridge would bring more tourists and larger companies. Right now, a lot of companies are family owned because our small tourist levels don’t attract bigger companies. But, if the bridge was put in than more tourists might come which would attract bigger companies that could potentially put the family-owned companies out of business. Another reason was that Mr Friekman said he would never sell his land. He owned the portion of land where the bridge would have to be built but he was adamant about not selling, so the idea couldn’t really go forward.” Lena explained.

“Mr. Friekman?” Kara questioned. An unreadable look on her face.

“Yeah, he owns quite a bit of land east of town on the lake. He only lives here in summer though; I believe he lives in New York the rest of the year.” Lena bent down and picked up part of a large table.

Kara picked up the other half, “Do a lot of people just live here for summer?” Kara asked as they started moving toward the dock.

“Some. They mostly come to use the lake and explore the hiking trails.” Lena paused before adding, “While we don’t have much nightlife; however, we do have a lot of outdoor activities.”

“I have looked up some hiking trails. I’m trying to find the best ones and go one of these days.” Kara said.

Lena bit her lip. A large part of her felt a sudden impulse to offer to show Kara the best hiking trails. Lena had been forced to hike all the nearby trails and knew which were the best and which weren’t worth going. Hiking wasn’t her favorite activity in the world, but her mother had told her that she needed to explore the local sites so that she could make recommendations to tourists. Lena hadn’t been on any of the trails recently and needed to refamiliarize herself with the trails.

In addition, Lena needed additional exercise. Spending time in her office was not conducive with a healthy lifestyle. Hiking could help with that. Lena also realized that hiking with Kara would mean getting to know Kara better. Perhaps Lena could delve into Kara’s past and learn why Kara was so informed. As Lena was nothing if not efficient, she decided to kill three birds with one stone. 

“If you want, I can take you to some of the best local trails.”

Kara’s blue eyes shot up and met Lena’s. Obviously, not expecting the invitation.

“You wouldn’t mind?” Kara replied. Giving Lena an out if she wanted it.

“Of course not. I haven’t gone as much as I’ve wanted to recently, so it would give me an excuse to get out there again.”

“Ok, then.” Kara offered Lena a handshake, “You’ve got a deal.”

Lena shook her hand and wondered what she was getting herself into. She liked Kara and part of her knew that investing in a friendship with Kara could very easily end badly. Kara was technically her employee, but so was Tess and Lena’s friendship with Tess had never been anything but positive. Her friendship with Kara could be just as beneficial.

About 10 minutes later, the two women were finished loading all of the supplies onto the boat. Lena tossed Kara a bottle of water as Kara sat down on a bench on the side of the boat.

“Ready to head to the island?” Lena asked as she took a sip of water. It was the beginning of spring, so it wasn’t exactly hot, but the physical exertion had taken its toll.

“Lead on Gilligan!” Kara made a half-hearted fake salute with her hand. Lena smiled and shook her head in amusement.

It was a quick and easy boat ride to the island. The island itself was only about the size of a football field. Part of it was a sandy beach, while the other part was a mix of trees and rocks. When they arrived, Lena carefully moved the boat to the small dock before tying the lines down. She and Kara unloaded their supplies and started setting everything up in a sandy beach next to the dock.

It took a while but Lena was happy with the way the set turned out. The small white sand beach now had a bar set in one corner, various cocktail tables laid out, and small seating area with a fire-pit in the middle. The tables were covered in white and red checked tablecloths with bowls of individually wrapped candy and snacks in the center.

Kara was putting the final touches on the bar. She had two coolers at the feet, one with clean ice and another with cold beer and white wine. Short stacks of plastic cups were set next to the displayed bottles of red wine and liquors. The small bar was covered with a small stand-up tent. The beach looked ready for the party.

“I think that’s it for the bar.” Kara said as she slipped the garnish tray back into the cooler. “Need any help with the rest of it?”

“No. I think we are set.” Lena looked at her watch, “Set up took less time than I expected.”

“That’s because I’m a kick-butt employee.” Kara winked before adding, “So, do we just hang out until the partygoers arrive?”

“I suppose so.” Lena replied, unaccustomed to have moments of free time.

“Awesome. I’m going to go get my feet wet.” Kara grinned before taking off her shoes and socks. “I’m gonna explore the tidal pool."

“The water is still cold.” Lena replied.

Kara laughed, “Don’t worry boss, I’m a big girl.” Kara sat her shoes and socks on rock and set out toward the water.

Lena took a seat under the canopy they set up and watched Kara wade into a small tidal pool. The water was not deep and Kara’s kakai shorts were not in danger of getting wet. She watched Kara as she carefully walked through a rocky area. Suddenly Kara jumped, then frantically gestured for Lena to join her.

“No way!” Lena yelled. Unlike Kara, Lena was not wearing shorts despite the warmth of the day. She wasn’t about to go in the water in and risk her pants becoming wet. 

“Lena! Come here!” Kara yelled back, “There’s a baby turtle!”

Lena shook her head again.

“Please, Lena! It's adorable!” Kara said. “Come on!”

Lena wasn’t sure why she let Kara convince her to go into the water. Part of her knew that Kara was a pretty girl, and Lena had trouble saying no to pretty girls. Another part knew that she had wanted to go onto the water, she loved the water and exploring it. But Lena would never allow herself to do something as that when she had to work to do, even if the party didn’t start for another hour. But Kara, Kara gave her that gentle push to work through the impropriety of it and enjoy the free time in the water.

Regardless of the reason, Lena stripped off her sock and shoes, rolled up the bottom of her pants, and was soon wading through the shallows toward Kara.

“See look at the little baby turtle.” Kara whispered as Lena got close. Lena looked toward where Kara indicated and there was indeed a little turtle. It was not even the size of her hand but sat laying just above the submerged portion of a rock.

“A turtle indeed.” Lena replied. Kara gave Lena a peculiar look, then shook her head smiling.

“Are you laughing at me?” Lena asked. Suddenly self-conscious.

Kara shook her head, “No, I just think you’re a bit odd.” Kara smiled before continuing, “But, that’s a good thing.” Kara winked, “I’ve always had a thing for the odd ones.”

Kara looked back into the water, but Lena blushed. Kara flirted so casually, and Lena still struggled on how to feel with the attention. She was sure Kara’s attentions meant nothing, but a part of her wondered. Perhaps, even hoped.

“Let’s, go explore that rocky area over there.” Kara said as she grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her toward the rocks. Lena allowed herself to be led.

***

It was about a week later when Kara and Lena went on their hiking trip. They went on a Monday morning as the lodge was slow and Kara was off work. Kara had worked the previous night but had insisted they have an early start with a full breakfast. They had agreed that Kara would pick Lena up in her jeep, then they would go to breakfast at a local favorite, Mimi’s breakfast diner.

“So, how long has this place been here?” Kara asked, as she held open the dinner door for Lena.

“I don’t know the exact time but at least 20 years. Mimi’s food has always been popular among locals and tourists. It is also fortunate that they only do breakfast and lunch, while we do lunch and dinner.”

“So ya’ll don’t really compete against each other than.” Kara replied as she followed Lena to a booth and sat down.

“Lena!” An older looking, plump woman said as she approached their table. “How are you, dear? I haven’t seen you in a few weeks.” Lena got up and gave the women a quick hug before replying.

“I’m well, Mimi. Just busy as always.” She glanced a Kara. “This is Kara Danvers, she’s new to our town. Kara, this is Mimi, the owner of the diner.”

Kara stood up and shook the woman's hand, “Nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“Nice to meet you, too Kara.” Mimi smiled, “It’s nice to see Lena making more friends her age. I’m sure you’ve noticed but this town tends to have an older crowd.”

“I actually haven’t noticed. I’ve met quite a few people my age around town.” Kara replied.

“I’d wager most of them were tourists and once you’ve been in town longer you’ll see the same faces over and over again. Not a lot of options for long-term friendships or relationships in our little town.”

“Mimi is being a little hyperbolic, Kara. There are younger people in town.” Lena cut in. Irrational afraid that Mimi would scare Kara away from the town.

“Lena just doesn’t want to scare you off, dear. There are only a few younger people and some of them are pretty strange and I doubt you’ll want to strike up a friendship with them.”

Kara's ears perk up at the information. She had been working on different leads for a week but not much had turned up. Perhaps Mimi could provide assistance. Kara decided to fish for more information.

“Who do you mean? I was talking to Mike Parks a few days back and he told me a few folks to avoid too.” Kara prompted Mimi to say names.

“I don’t want to speak ill of anyone dear.”

Kara pressed her luck. “I’d just like to know a bit more about the town and people. I live alone but need to make some friends but also need to know who to avoid.”

Mimi conceded. “Well, Gary’s a bit odd but harmless. Beth Green is nice but she’s a vegan, so…..oh and that boy Darren is just strange.” Mimi jumped, “Oh Lena! Has Darren’s daddy, George offered to buy the grill and lodge?”

Lena’s brow crinkled. “He did a few weeks ago. I turned him down though. Why?”

“George was in here the other day, asking to buy the place,” Mimi replied.

“Why?” Kara asked.

“He never said outright, but he’s is a real estate agent so maybe he just wants to add more property.” Mimi shrugged. Obviously not too concerned.

“I’m not sure his motivation matters as we haven’t sold to him,” Lena added. Despite Lena’s lack of concern, Kara made a mental note to get Winn to look into the man.

“Let’s stop talking shop and get you two ladies some food, Black coffee for Lena and what for you Kara?”

“Coffee too, please. But as I am a mere mortal soul, I’d like milk and sugar as well. Please.” Kara answered. Mimi chuckled, while Lena just smiled and shook her head at Kara’s teasing.

“So, where are we heading on our hike today?” Kara asked once their food arrived.

“Honeysuckle valley. A nice little 6-mile hike about 15 miles out of town.” Lena replied.

“You call 8 miles little?” Kara asked.

“What’s the problem?” Lena teased, “Don’t think you can handle it?”

Kara smiled flirtatiously, “Oh honey, I have the stamina to handle anything you want me too.” Kara winked at Lena before continuing, “But, that is a long hike so we might need to pick up some snacks or something.”

“Oh, yee of little faith.”

Kara eyed Lena. “Excuse me?”

“I can’t believe you have so little faith in me.” Lena replied, “I have water, protein bars, apples, and a few sandwiches in my bag. We have plenty of food.”

“Well, I stand corrected.” Kara laughed. Happy Lena was still comfortable enough to joke with her. Kara wanted to continue flirting with Lena but knew she needs to turn the conversation back to the investigate. No matter how fun flirting with Lena was, she had a job to do.

“So, I’ve heard George Cross and his son mentioned quite a few times…and they aren’t usually mentioned in the best context…..” Kara asked. Hoping she sounded casual in her interest.

Lena frowned. “I have nothing against the Cross family, but most of the town is less than friendly to them.”

“Why? I mean everyone from the town I’ve met is so friendly, why would they be any different?”

“The Cross family has a reputation for being a bit….snobbish. Ellen Cross inherited a bunch of land in town from her father and George Cross is a real-estate mogul. It is no secret he wants to expand and grow the town. He was the largest proponent of the bridge the town considered making and was quite upset that Mr. Friekman wouldn’t sell his land.”

“So, the family is just snobby and want to flood the place with big business?” Kara asked.

“Essentially yes. However, there is a general feeling of…..dislike toward Darren as well. Which has little to do with his parents.”

“Darren just your garden variety asshole, I presume?” Kara questioned.

“I supposed that the statement could be considered correct.” Lena sighed, “He is honestly just a kind of creep that gets away with being that way due to his family’s connections.”

“Ah…men who don’t face any consequences – rarely any fun to be around.”

Lena smiled, “My sentiments exactly.”

***

The pair finished their breakfast and Lena guided Kara to start of the hike. It was a 25-minute drive from town and the only thing marking it was small trailhead map attached to the post and old porta-potty a few feet behind it. Kara parked her Jeep and the two women put on their hiking boots and packs. Kara stripped off her outer hiking pants and sweatshirt, leaving just a short pair of hiking shorts and tank-top. Lena left her athletic leggings on but removed her jacket to leave her in a T-shirt.

It was just before 9 o'clock when the pair started the hike. Both content with the quiet as they worked their way up the mountainside. Lena found she appreciated that Kara didn’t feel a need to fill the silence with talk. Sometimes a comfortable silence was more meaningful than constant conversation.

A little after 10 o'clock, the women stopped to eat. Lena guided them to a group of large rocks, framing the river the trail paralleled. The two women choose a flat slab of rock with a view of the river and passed out the various treats Lena had packed. As they settled onto the rock, Lena began to notice how gingerly Kara moved. Almost like she was favoring her left leg. 

“Are you doing alright?” Lena asked.

Kara grinned at her, “Don’t think I can handle a little old hike?” Her blue eyes seemed to twinkle in the sunlight.

“You seemed a bit concerned about the length of the hike earlier, so I’m attempting to be considerate,” Lena replied. Giving Kara another opportunity to reveal if something was wrong.

“Baby, I could do this all day and night.” Kara joked. It was becoming more and more apparent that Kara joked to keep the subject matter light and shallow. While normally fine with her cavalry attitude, Lena needed to know if Kara was really, alright.

Lena eyed Kara, “Kara, please.” Kara’s smiled faded at the seeing the seriousness on Lena’s face.

“To be honest…” Kara reached to her right foot, “I’ve got a blister on my foot that’s killing me.” Kara stripped off her boot and sock to reveal an angry looking blister on her heal. “It's just a blister though, nothing super life-altering.”

“You might not lose a limb, but blisters are still painful.” Lena reached for her bag, “I have some moleskin if you want it?”

“You got a whole first-aid kit in that thing?” Kara asked.

“I believe in being prepared if that’s what you’re asking.” Lena replied as she took out the moleskin.

“Maybe a little over-prepared.”

Lena’s eyes shot up at the comment. “If you don’t want the moleskin all you have to do is say so.” She said playfully.

“No! no! I take it back. You are at the exact right level of preparedness.” Kara laughed.

“That’s what I thought.”

“I like you when you fiery.” Kara replied as took the offered moleskin. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I like you all the time….but fiery Lena is something extra special.” Lena cocked her head and studied Kara, who was staring at her foot as she dressed her heal.

“You flirt a lot.” Lena said. Kara paused and looked up to meet Lena’s eyes.

“Does it bother you?” Kara studied Lena’s face. “I’ll stop if it does.” 

“No, it doesn’t bother me.” A small smile appeared on Kara’s face and Lena felt herself blush suddenly. “I mean, you flirt with everyone and it never means anything or bothers anyone. Why would it bother me?” Lena added.

She realized that she really didn’t mind that Kara flirted with her so constantly. However, the thought of Kara flirting with someone else, that was starting to produce a sour feeling in her stomach. Lena pushed the feeling away.

“Ok, then.” Kara slipped her shoe back on. “You ready to keep on trekking, gorgeous?”

Lena shook her head and gave Kara a light shove, “I’ve accepted that you’re a hopeless flirt, but that doesn’t mean you can be obnoxious.”

Kara threw her head back and laughed.

***

As the pair continued the last half of the hike, Kara’s footsteps became lighter with the help of the moleskin. The two women made light conversation as they followed the path of the river. Kara took the opportunity to work more questions about the town and its inhabitants, but also took some time to learn more about Lena.

“So, you were doing a history doctorate before returning home, right? Did you get to your dissertation stage?” Kara asked. Lena gave Kara a strange look before answering.

“I had just started my dissertation when I returned home.” Lena sighed. “I had a topic, but never got to fully research it.”

“Don’t just keep me in suspense….what was your topic?”

“I wanted to research cross-dressing. Not as in current drag-queens and such, but as in historical women who pretended to men in order to make a better life for themselves.” Lena replied.

“So like, women who dressed up as men in the civil war….”

“Yes, and women who dressed as men on pirate ships and such,” Lena added.

“Sounds interesting.” Kara mused. “Was your angle the simple ‘life is easier living as male’ or did you want to explore the possibility of different sexuality and gender identities?”

“A bit of both. I wanted to explore the socialization aspect. Basically, determining if and how personalities changed as the women spent more and more time dressed as a man.”

“You wanted to learn if gendered socialization impacted personality and actions?” Kara questioned. Lena shot her another strange look.

“Exactly.” Lena paused. “You seem to have rather advanced knowledge of the subject?”

“Just curious.” Kara turned away from Lena before adding “Seems like you’d have a tough time finding enough material to determine and evaluate a theory.”

Lena sighed. “Yeah, it would have been difficult but not impossible. I already know of some first-hand accounts of women dressed as men and I know of a few more that would just need to be translated to English.”

“Oh…well I sorry you weren’t able to finish it.” Kara smiled sadly, “It sounds like an academic paper I might have actually read.” Kara paused and asked, “So why did you leave? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“My mom died,” Lena replied. Her voice quiet.

“Oh shoot, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed.”

“It’s ok. It’s not as if it was a secret.” Lena paused before adding, “We weren’t that close anyway.” Lena paused and took a deep breath before continuing, “Anyways, she died, and I returned home to run the family lodge.”

“Did you want to run the lodge?” Kara asked.

“It’s been in my family for 50 years.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Lee. I mean, you could sell it to the George Cross guy if you wanted too.” Kara offered. Not understanding why Lena would dedicate herself to something she didn’t seem to love.

“I could. But I won’t.” Lena quickly changed the subject, “So, Kara, your almost 3 weeks into living in our little town. What do you think so far?”

Kara recognized the subject change but decided to go along with it for Lena’s comfort. “It a bit odd, not going to lie. But I truly have enjoyed it so far. I have a great boss and am making some great friends too.”

“I’m glad you like it so far.” Lena smiled shyly. “It’s nice to have another friend my age in town.”

Kara was about to respond when she caught sight of a bird flying strongly low to the ground. She narrowed her eyes and realized it was a vulture, circling some kill. Lena followed Kara's eyes and saw the bird.

“It’s a Black Vulture. Something must be dead nearby. Probably a deer.”

“Probably,” Kara replied. Logically, Kara knew it was most likely a deer. But, two of the previous 2 victims were found near hiking paths and Kara had a cold feeling in her gut. “I’m going to go check it out,” Kara said as she moved toward the kill.

Her path took her up the trail another 100 ft. There, she caught sight of the kill. It was in a small clearing, within easy site of the trail. For her position, Kara could easily tell it was not a dead deer.

Lena screamed as she caught sight of the body. Lena covered her mouth with her hand as realization clouded her eyes.

“Oh my god….that’s… that’s Terry. Oh my god…Terry….he’s…..”

Kara reached for Lena and pulled her tight against her body. Lena’s tears started flowing freely as clung to Kara. Lena sobbed into Kara’s neck while Kara rapidly processed the information.

Terry, the old bartender whose job Kara had taken, was dead. In a similar style to that of the other murder’s the FBI was investigating. The serial killer was in Lavender Lake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Find me on Tumblr at Alexsorangeshirt


End file.
